


Stop Fighting It, Give In

by HarperC23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: Several times when Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez stopped denying each other and had sex. Different plot with each chapter, will have MXF, MXFXM, MXFXF and so on. Sebastian/Santana, Sebastian/Santana/Hunter, Sebastian/Santana/Brittany, Sebastian/Santana/Quinn and many more pairings ALL SMUT





	1. Horny Duets

**AN: Just a series of Sebtana Smut fics with a different theme every chapter. Please enjoy!**

**STOP FIGHTING IT, GIVE IN TO DESIRE (CH.1: Smooth Criminal)**

If you asked her how it happened she wouldn't be able to tell you. She had come here for one thing and one thing only and that was to get the smug Warbler's confession. Yet as they sang and danced around each other arousal flowed through her body as Sebastian rubbed his crotch against his before rubbing her nipples and smiling at the moan he got in return with the shine of seduction in his emerald eyes. She couldn't help it, she wanted the bastard BADLY and he knew it as the song ended and a splash of freezing slush was thrown in her face. Before she could yell at the fucker she stopped at the look on his face and followed his eyes down to her chest. The slushy had soaked her white shirt making it see through and exposing her tits to the entire room as she wasn't wearing a bra.

Once again before she spoke she yelped in surprise as Sebastian ordered the others to leave, not turning back to her until the door shut behind the last boy. Just like the boy turned and shoved the Latina against the wall before kneeling and undoing her buttons with his teeth again leaving Santana shocked and aroused more than she had ever been before. Seconds later the girl stood in front of Sebastian top off and tits on full display before Sebastian grabbed her again and growled in her ear.

"Listen and listen good whore, you're not leaving until I get my [prize](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12902702&chapter=1#)." The boy growled ripping his blazer and shirt off leaving his torso on display and what she saw made her wetter than ever before. The boy's pecs were muscular and well defined and that did nothing for the tight eight pack that traveled down his navel and stopping just about the button to his tented pants whose bulge put Puck and Finn to shame. Cupping her chin Sebastian made the girl look at his predator like grin before he whispered again.

"Those tits and your pussy are my prize, don't try and fight it, just give in." Sebastian growled before lowering his head and assaulting Santana's tits one at a time, sucking and slurping with delight as the girl above him moaned in pleasure before grabbing his head and holding him there.

"Fuck Sebastian, keep sucking my tits baby! So good and I thought you were gay," She screamed making the warbler let go on her nipple before answering her.

"I'm Bi sweetheart, I love pussy just as much as cock and yours is about to get even wetter." He replied pulling his jeans and briefs down, exposing his thick, nine-inch cock making Santana groan in desire at the sight. Sure, she was a slut, sure she too was bi, but of all the cocks she had sucked and let fuck her Sebastian's had to be the best one of them all. It wasn't until she heard a zipper pulled that she looked back down to find Sebastian pulling her skirt and panties down before growling in arousal at the sight on the bald glistening pussy in front of him.

"Fuck baby, it's amazing!" Sebastian growled as he nipped the inside of Santana's thighs, teasing every inch of skin before slowly making it to his destination before stopping and looking up.

"Beg me whore." He demanded and before she could tell him to go fuck himself he was making her groan at the sensation of his tongue softly lapping at her folds before again stopping and waiting. Santana couldn't take it she quickly placed her hand at the back of the boy's head and slammed it against her pussy.

"Fucking eat me stud! Do it, make me squirt!" She howled before her screams soon followed as Sebastian began eating her pussy at a faster pace than she was used to bringing more pleasure out of her. The boy continued alternating between lapping at the clit with hard stroked to gently sucking on the whole thing, before once again spearing it with his tongue as he moaned loving the taste making him bring her thighs up to rest on his shoulders as her kept going, her screams encouraging him to go further and further until the girl finally screamed as she erupted from the pleasure.

"Fuck Sebastian I'm cumming!" She screamed as her juices squirted out coating Sebastian's face in delicious juice as he sucked down what flooded his mouth, groaning as he swallowed each mouthful and making a reminder to do this whenever he wanted. His mouth stayed on the girl's pussy until the final drop went down his throat before finally pulling away only to be pushed down onto his back and his cock to be grabbed in a vice like grip.

Looking down in amazement his grew more aroused as her saw the whore's lips so close to his cock making the girl grin darkly.

"Want to fuck my mouth? What's the magic word?" She asked before Sebastian grabbed her head with his hands and shoved his massive cock into her mouth and down her throat, making the girl gag in surprise before looking up and growling at the grin on Sebastian's face.

"No words needed slut, you've wanted me cock for awhile now. Well there it is, show me what you can do with it." The boy finished before starting a slow rhythm of thrusting inside the girl's mouth for a few seconds before laughing and picking up the pace thrusting faster and faster than he had before, again making the girl gag.

"That's right slut, gag on my monster cock!" Sebastian groaned before looking down in surprise as the gagging stopped and Santana matched Sebastian's pace bobbing up and down at a fast pace while sucking harder and harder and using her tongue to lick up and down the boys shaft causing groans of pleasure. Sebastian found himself amazed at this whore's abilities she was an even better cock sucker than his stepmom Bree, whom he fucked all over his father's house almost every day. Well her and her sons.

"Fuck slut, I can't take, fuck Santana I'm cumming swallow it all!" He demanded as spurt after spurt of thick cum filled the girls mouth and like ordered every ounce was swallowed before she quickly pulled to her feet and bent over the stage of the auditorium. It was even a second later that Santana felt the familiar fat head of Sebastian cock rubbing along her pussy making his groan with desire before trying the sheath herself on it, making the boy hold her tighter stopping her in her tracks.

"Tell me how you want slut, how do you want this massive cock to fuck that tight little pussy of yours?" He growled as he stuck just the head of his cock inside her, making her groan again before answering with carnal desire in her tone.

"Rough, fuck me harder than you've ever fucked anyone come on Sebastian give me that cock!" She finished with a loud scream as Sebastian's monster cock slammed all the way inside, making her pussy clench around it and hold for dear life, it was then Santana turned her head and before anything else could be said Sebastian was fucking her at a ruthless pace, making both parties groan in pleasure,

"Best pussy I've ever had, this is mine whenever I went it whore." Sebastian moaned as he continued pounding away at the girl below him, her moans his only answer.

"That's right bitch, fucking take my cock!" Sebastian yelled as his thrusts continued at a fast and steady pace, bringing both closer to the edge with the amazing feeling of Sebastian's cock ruthlessly fucking Santana's pussy and Santana's pussy clinging tighter and tighter until finally both orgasmed at the same time as Santana's pussy was filled with load after load of Sebastian's sperm.

In the haze that followed they lay on the floor for several minutes before Sebastian got a text from his horny stepmom which quickly got the boy to get the both to their feet and quickly began dressing, Santana did the same. Once they were finished they stared at each other for a few seconds before Santana walked over and handed Sebastian a piece of paper with a number on it.

"You're the best fuck I've ever had, call me anytime you want a repeat." She said before walking to the doors and walking out of the building leaving the boy with a big smile and an even bigger boner.

**AN: All right guys that's chapter 1! Like I said each chapter is a different story chapter story has Santana as Sebastian's babysitter, who he desperately wants to fuck. His wish is granted in chapter 2!**


	2. Sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian fucks his slutty babysitter Santana

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of 22 in my Sebtana smut fic, every chapter will have a different theme and not follow the previous chapter before. I am also planning a Sebastian/multiple partners smut fic like my Kurt smut fics and a Kurt/Sebastian/Santana threesome fic. Until then enjoy this and my many other fics**

**PLOT FOR CH.2: Sebastian fucks the slutty babysitter**

**STOP FIGHTING IT, JUST GIVE IN (CH.2: The Sitter)**

He wasn't blind, he knew his children's babysitter and neighbor's daughter was a whore. Not just a whore but one he desperately wanted to fuck, and he knew she wanted it just as badly he knew it in her outfits, knew it in the way she purposely rubbed against him from time to time and he knew it from the way she looked at him. Being 35 when the whore was only 16 was one of the many obstacles in why he shouldn't, his wife Quinn whom he knew was fucking his father was not one, however.

He had actually gotten [home](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12902702&chapter=2/#) early from dinner with his father early and alone, leaving Quinn there with the excuse of helping his father with his divorce yeah she helped alright helped cause it by fucking the man behind his wife's back, Sebastian wasn't innocent though he had been fucking his stepmother for years before they both lost [interest](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12902702&chapter=2/#) and had found his attention now on the sixteen year old slut who his kids loved.

He had walked in and instantly grew hard at the dripping wet whore in his kitchen drying off as his kids did the same, the girls fucking body screaming to be eaten and fucked as well as her eyes as she smirked at the gawking man before her grin grew larger when she saw the clothes erection as she licked her lips. He quickly walked upstairs saying he would be down after a shower instantly stripping his clothes and freeing the thick, ten-inch monster that was his cock.

Staring in the mirror he smirked at his body, the gorgeous pecs and tight [abs](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12902702&chapter=2/#) followed by his monster cock made him every girl and guys desires and he took advantage of that. Since he was 14, he fucked his parents' friends of both genders as well as teachers, neighbors, peers and even his fathers boss whose cock rivaled only his own. When Blaine refused to give it up, he fucked his father for two years before his mother walked in and he fucked her as well.

He also fucked Kurt for many, many years before the boy married Hunter Clarington. The night of their wedding Sebastian found himself fucking Rachel Berry's brains out. Year after year he took many lovers and now his cock desires the teenage whore downstairs and Sebastian decided then he was done fighting it that slut didn't realize that after tonight he would take her over and over again as well as her hot friends and any neighbors kid he wanted after that.

Waiting an hour, the older man made his way downstairs, checking each of his kids' rooms and smirking at seeing them sound asleep. Grin growing larger as he heard moans fill his ears followed by the sight of the whore with her hands in her bikini bottom, going to town as she stared at a shirtless photo of Sebastian made the man's dick grow harder.

"My gorgeous body turn you on baby?" Sebastian asked with a grin as the girl gasped and jumped up, her naked body on full display and making the older mans mouth water. Her tits were huge and plump, her [stomach](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12902702&chapter=2/#) small and tight, and her fucking pussy. Fuck her pussy was completely shaved and glistening with the juices that Sebastian wanted nothing more than to lap up all night long before finally fucking her in every position, in every room until he couldn't get it up anymore.

"Sebastian, I didn't…" Santana tried to make some kind of excuse but stopped dead when the older man revealed his massive cock to the slut along with his tight pecs, and amazing six pack though Santana's eyes never left Sebastian's cock.

"Like that slut? It's ten and a half inches and it wants your pussy." Sebastian growled as he stormed over to the girl and brought his mouth down on her tits, sucking, lapping and biting at one then the other making the girl moan in pleasure.

"Fuck Sebastian, I've wanted you for so long fuck suck those titties baby!" Santana wailed before shrieking in shock as she was hauled into the older man's strong arms and rushed upstairs where he threw her on his bed before locking the door and jumping in after her.

"I'm going to use my tongue on more than just those gorgeous tits slut, you want that?" Sebastian asked as he fingered her wet pussy, growling at the scream of pleasure that filled his room as he fingers fucked the teenage whore

"Fuck yes! Fucking eat my pussy!" Santana screamed before wailing at the feeling of the older man's tongue licking and lapping at her folds making the girl grab his head and hold him there.

"Fuck yes daddy, eat my pussy!" She screamed driving the man's tongue to pick up the speed as he lick, lapped and tongue fucked the delicious pussy in front of him before finally her fingers grabbed his locks tighter as her thighs squeezed his head and Santana was a screaming mess as juices gushed out of her pussy over and over, Sebastian swallowing it all.

"Fucking delicious pussy baby, I'm going to eat you out over and over again tomorrow, but for right now how about you return the favor slut?" Sebastian demanded as he brought Santana to her knees and without hesitating shoved all ten and a half inches down the slut's throat, groaning as every inch was taken down and held before Sebastian had enough and began face fucking Santana resulting in the sounds of slurping and gagging to fill his ears.

"Fuck that's right slut choke on my cock!" Sebastian growled as the pace grew even faster, Santana barely being able to keep up but loving the rough pace in which she was being face fucked

"You love that cock don't you whore? Love the way it tastes? Well slut here's another flavor, fuck here it cums whore swallow every drop!" Sebastian screamed as he came sending load after load of his hot jizz flowing down Santana's throat the girl moaning at the delicious flavors that filled her mouth and tongue before it finally stopped and Sebastian was pulling his still rock-hard monster cock out of her mouth, before flipping her over and getting her on all fours.

Santana moaned as she felt the thick mushroom head slide up and down her pussy, the man behind her toying with her making the girl grow impatient and to both their surprise Santana was able to shove back into Sebastian's crotch and get three inches of the massive cock buried in her pussy which [instant](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12902702&chapter=2/#) tightened around the cock making both parties groan before Santana was begging for it.

"Please Sebastian, please fuck me with that massive cock! I fucking need it, after tonight it's yours whenever you want it but please just fuck me! OH, FUCK YES DADDY!" Santana screamed as like before with her throat the entire massive cock was rammed forward burying all ten and half inches into her wet needy pussy, before Sebastian began jack hammering into her his pace growing faster and faster.

"Fucking slut, you love that cock fucking you?" Sebastian growled in Santana's ear as he pulled her up to his chest by her hair

"Fuck yes Sebastian I love your massive cock, don't stop giving it to me fuck me!" Santana continued to beg and scream as Sebastian began joining her as he was pushed on his back and Santana rode him before Sebastian grabbed her hips slammed her into the bedroom door and fucked her up against it at a rapid speed. The door shook with each thrust and both their screams could be heard around the house but neither cared.

"Fuck I'm going to cum!" Santana screamed

"Me too slut, where should I do it?" Sebastian asked as he continued pounding inside her

"Inside me, fucking fills my pussy with your cum, fucking does it!" Santana screamed

"FUCKING WHORE TAKE IT!" Sebastian yelled

With that Santana was squirting all over Sebastian while the man filled the teenager's pussy with more jizz than she could take. It kept coming, both liquids until both Santana and Sebastian were spent and laying motionless on the bed, huge smiles on their faces.

"Don't fall asleep slut, I'm going to get hard again in a couple minutes, and I plan to fuck you in every room tonight and from here on out whenever I fucking want to sound good?" Sebastian asked to which Santana simply smirked and nodded both fucking each other all through the night.

**AN: What did you think? Chapter 3 will be up soon; a summary of chapter 3-10 plots is listed below.**

**STOP FIGHTING IT, GIVE IN UPCOMING CHAPTER SUMMARY:**

**CH.3: Santana seduces her hot stepdad, starting a string of sex**

**CH.4: Sebastian fucks his Spanish teacher for an A**

**CH.5: Sebastian finds out Santana's stripping and blackmails her to fuck him and Hunter**

**CH.6: Santana fights desires to be with Brittany with Sebastian's cock**

**CH.7: Santana offers herself up to Sebastian in exchange for Blaine**

**CH.8: Sebastian fucks Santana and Brittany**

**CH.9: Cheerleader Santana fucks Lacrosse Captain Sebastian after a game**

**CH.10: Stepmother Santana is blackmailed after Sebastian catches her fucking Brody**


End file.
